The New Children of the Atom
by mrmash01
Summary: ¿Algunas vez se han preguntando como Maxine Caulfield obtuvo sus poderes? ¿Que tal si ella fuese una mutante? En un mundo en donde serlo diferente a otros es sinónimo de fenómeno. Pero Max no esta sola hay otros como ella, algunos conocidos, y otros que estará por conocer. Mutante y Orgulloso. Todos los personajes usados le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.


**The New Children Of The Atom** :

"Era un día como cualquiera en Arcadia Bay, habitantes comunes, haciendo sus cosas del día a día. Se podía apreciar la brisa marina que provenía de la costa, era fresca, con ese toque de sales marinas que se mezclaban con la fragancia de los pinos y daba cierta sensación de calma y serenidad. Al menos eso pensé yo, mi nombre es Maxine Caulfield, por favor, llámenme Max. Soy estudiante de la Academia Blackwell en Oregon. Mi día comenzó como el de cualquier otro, pero lo que no sabía, era que ese mismo cambiaria mi vida de manera permanente."

—En el salón, en la clase del profesor Mark Jefferson, al final, se encontraba Max solitaria, distraída y observando lo que había fuera de la ventana, de vez en cuando volvía su vista a la clase y observaba a sus compañeros de su alrededor, los miraba de reojo, por ejemplo; a Victoria Chase, la "Reina" de Blackwell y como no olvidarme de sus aduladoras hablando entre ellas de cuándo será la próxima fiesta del Vortex Club o como molestar a Kate y su abstinencia, pobre Kate. Ella es una buena chica, de gran corazón, siendo hostigada hasta el cansancio… De solo pensar ello me da asco y ganas de moler a golpes a esos idiotas, en especial al mayor idiota de todos; el cual estoy viendo en este instante.

Nathan Prescott, el mejor amigo de Victoria, se cree dueño de todo solo porque su padre contribuye con grandes sumas de dinero a la escuela, va por los pasillos pavoneándose y creyéndose mejor que los demás.

Solo lo ignoro e hizo como que no existía para ella y regresando nuevamente su vista a las afueras. Un hermoso paisaje, el otoño se acercaba, las hojas empezaban a tornarse de esos colores rojizos y cafés, a la vez que de a poco empezaban a caer, el momento perfecto para una fotografía. Pero antes de que se le ocurriera tomar su cámara algo la interrumpió, como si algo sacudiera su cabeza o la hiciera vibra, era algo molesto, cerró sus ojos, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos como si tratara de detenerlo.

Imágenes empezaron a verse de manera aleatoria, momentos que para ella eran inexplicables, personas, lugares, entre esas imagines podía verse; un faro, una gran mansión, personas extrañas, conocidos, fuego, ruinas, una gran luz, tan brillante como el solo mismo y en el medio una persona, ¿de quién se trataba? Gritos, caos, una ciudad en destrucción… ¡¿Qué era todo eso y por qué las estaba viendo?!—.

"¡Basta! ¡No! ¡Deténganse!

—Exclamaba Max aun viendo esas 'visiones' sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza al tratar de pararlo, su nariz sangra y de sus fosas nasales escurre un pequeño camino sangre que toca hasta sus labios. Todo se detiene y exaltada vuelve en sí, su respiración estaba agitada, sus manos temblaban. Max volvió alzar la mirada y mirar a su alrededor, percatándose que todos en el salón la estaban observando—.

"Srta. Caulfield, ¿se encuentra usted bien?"

—Pregunto el profesor Jefferson a la morena con preocupación al ver algo alterada y desorientada.

En ese instante Max volteo a verle y antes de decir palabra algunas sonó la campana de salida. Tomo sus cosas; su diario, su cámara, guardándolas dentro de su bolso; tomándolo por la correa y colocándolo del lado derecho de su hombro para así levantarse de su puesto y salir del salón, pero, antes que ella saliera fue interrumpida nuevamente por su profesor la cual llamo por su nombre—.

"Srta. Caulfield, le recuerdo que falta usted por su foto para el concurso, claro, si es que aún le interesa participar. Sería una lástima que su talento no pudiese salir al mundo, pienso detenidamente, esto puede darle un cambio significativo a su vida". — "Estoy consciente de ello, Profesor Jefferson, pero ahora no me siento del todo, lo siento, debo irme". —Max salió del salón al pasillo y de ahí al baño. Al entrar, fue al lavamanos, abriendo el grifo y dejando salir el agua para poder echársela en el rostro. 'Quizás fue solo un sueño o si imaginación, tal vez el cansancio y el estrés por las actividades la hicieron delirar.

No, fue tan real que sintió una extraña sensación. Respiro hondo y busco calmarse, hacer como que jamás paso, superarlo, hace como que jamás paso—.

"Muy bien Max, volvemos en sí, todo va estar bien"

—Ella misma se alentaba frente al espejo. Antes de salir, algo llamo su atención al observarlo sobre su hombro, giro completamente su cuerpo y ahí estaba. Una mariposa de color azul que se había posado sobre el borde de una cubeta; el sentido de fotógrafa de Max se encendió, sabía que era momento de una buena fotografía. Tomo su cámara polaroid, buscando el enfoque adecuado y con su dedo listo para 'disparar' un fuerte estruendo la interrumpió, alguien había entrado al baño de mujeres, por poco deja caer su cámara en el momento que escucho el fuerte ruido.

Asomo su cabeza por la esquina del cubículo, y lo primero que observo fue a un chico, y no cualquier chico. Nathan Prescott, ¿Qué hacia el dentro del baño de mujeres y por qué se le veía tan alterado? Muchas dudas y pocas respuestas. Max mantuvo distancia para ver si podía llegar a una conclusión de, ¿Por qué Nathan estaba en el baño de mujeres y por qué lucia tan nervioso? —.

"Okey, Nathan, tómalo con calma. Todo va estar bien, solo no pierdas el control".

—Habla consigo mismo, caminando de un lado a otro, moviendo con inquietud sus manos y mirándose al espejo una y otra vez. La puerta del baño una vez más se abrió y esta vez quien entro fue una chica de tez blanca y cabello azul, de apariencia muy punk. Usa un gorro de lana tejido, una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones rasgados y botas de tacón alto. Uno a uno observaba dentro de los cubículos del baño de mujeres, empujando sus puertas y viendo que en ellos no se encontrase alguna otra persona.

Nathan la miraba con incertidumbre y suspicaz—.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?"

—Inquirió el ante la actitud de la chica, la cual también se le veía algo inquieta—.

"Asegurando la zona."

—Respondió ella con seguridad. Al terminar de observa cada cubículo volvió su atención a Nathan al girar sobre sus talones y dar una media vuelta para unos pocos pasos y quedar frente a el—.

"Bien, ahora vamos hablar de negocios."

"Yo no te debo nada."

—Contesto Nathan de manera desafiante—.

"¡Error! ¡¿En dónde está mi dinero?! ¿Qué pasaría si querido padre se enterara de que eres un adicto? ¿O de que traficas dentro de Blackwell?"

—Ella amenazaba con revelar todos aquello en lo que se había involucrado Nathan con respecto a las drogas e inclusive su errático comportamiento en la academia a su familia.

Nathan sintiéndose presionado ante las amenazas de la contraria empuño su arma a la chica, muy cerca de su rostro, con el dedo en el gatillo y mirándola a los ojos la acorralo contra la pared.

El semblante de ella cambio al ver su arma apuntándole. Estaba sorprendida, no aterrada por lo que podría llegar a pasar si el llegase a disparar—.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?, aleja eso de mi amigo"

—Decía la asustada chica quien hace minutos era quien intimidaba a Nathan—.

"¡Nunca vuelvas a internar amenazarme!"

—Exclamo Nathan bastante molesto, cegado por ira y la presión de todo. La tenia contra la pared, quería hacerle llegar un mensaje claro. Pero ella forcejeaba junto a Nathan al tener el arma tan cerca—.

"¡Aléjate de mí, estas demente!"

—Estaba aterrada y bien se le podía observar en rostro. A diferencia de Nathan que estaba ciego por enojo, más porque ella oponía resistencia y buscaba la manera de zafarse de él. Entre el forcejeo un sonido estruendoso se escuchó acompañado por un grito que se escucha desde atrás de los cubículos. Todo se detiene cuando Max hace acto de presencia, ¿Qué se debió a ello? Todo estaba detenido, el tiempo se había parado en ese instante, Max no podía creerlo, observo ambas manos y luego vuelve su vista hacia los otros dos; ella lentamente se acercaba, cautelosa, hasta llegar y estar entre ambos chicos.

Para su fortuna al bajar la mirada, la bala se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la chica de cabello azul. Temerosa, acerco su mano lentamente al brazo contrario hasta tomarlo y apartar a la chica del impacto de la bala.

En ese momento que ella aparto a la chica todo volvió a correr una vez más, ambas cayeron al suelo y se mantuvieron ahí unos segundos al escuchar como la bala impactaba en la puerta de metal y esta chispeaba. Nathan se echó hacia atrás por el susto con el arma aun en mano. Estaba igual de sorprendido por lo que paso, giro su cabeza hacia su lado derecho y vio no solo a la chica de cabello azul; sino también a Max, asustado salió del baño, ocultando el arma su chaqueta y saliendo corriendo por el pasillo, dejando atrás a las chicas en el suelo—.

"¡¿Que acaba de ocurrir?! Estoy… Viva, ¿Pero cómo fue que?"

—La chica estaba igual de sorprendida y bastante confundida. Se palpaba el abdomen y el resto de su cuerpo, efectivamente se había salvado, ¿pero quién fue? Aun se preguntaba ella y su respuesta estaba a su lado. De cabello castaño y corto, vestía con un suéter gris una playera rosa que decía "Jane" como estampado, pero lo más sorprendente fue vio completamente su rostro. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se quedó fría al verla.

Ella sabía quién era y no dudo en mencionar su nombre—.

¿Max, eres tú…? ¿Maxine Caulfield, de verdad eres tú?

—Inquirió repetidas veces al acercarse a la castaña y ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Max escucho su nombre proviniendo de esa chica, ¿Quién era y por sabia su nombre? —.

"Max, nunca Maxine, ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nom…?

—Max en el instante que hizo contacto visual con ella fue cuando se dio cuenta. En especial en esos ojos de color cerúleo. Como pudo ser tan tonta al no reconocerla pero como reconocerla con esa cabello y su apariencia—.

"¿Chloe…? Wowser! ¡Chloe cuanto tiempo! ¿Esto es un sueño o algo parecido? Todo está… Dios, mis manos están frías. Este día cada vez se vuelve más extraño, primero esas locas visiones, luego todo se detiene y ahora tú. Destino, dame un descanso"

—Para Max tantas emociones en un solo día la iban a agotar, pero sin dudas se alegraba con reencontrarse con su mejor amiga de la infancia. Chloe Price, la cual lucia diferente ante los ojos de Max por ese aspecto tan underground—.

"Lo mismo digo de ti. Solo mírate, ahora eres toda una… ¿Hipster y a que te refieres con ' **Extrañas Visiones** y lo de ' **Detenerse** '?"

—Comento entre una risa bastante socarrona e inquiriendo ante lo anterior dicho por Max. Chloe aun la recuerda como aquella chica tímida pecosa de cola de caballo con quien jugaba a los piratas—.

"Pues, ¿por dónde empiezo?

"Empecemos por levantarnos del suelo de baño y salir de aquí, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Two Whales? Creo que Joyce le dará gusto verte".

—Sugirió Chloe, su idea no es para nada mala. Empezando por levantarse del suelo—.

"Si, empecemos con levantarnos… Iugh. Creo que deberé amputarme la mano después de tocar el suelo de los baños de Blackwell".

—Comento Max con cierto desdén y desagrado al levantarse del suelo para luego extenderle una mano a Chloe—.

"Ven conmigo si quieres vivir."

—Cito Max esa famosa frase de Terminator al ayudar a Chloe—.

"Nerd, por suerte esta vez su cuela la referencia por ser mi salvadora del T-Prescott"

"Vaya, ¿ahora quién es la Nerd?

—Ambas rieron ante esas pésimas bromas para salir juntas del baño. Sería como en los viejos tiempos, ellas dos contra el mundo, pero aun así en la mente de Max aun resonaba esas ideas sobre lo ocurrido hace un instante.

¿Qué fue aquello que impidió que Chloe tuviese un destino fatal? y si tendría relación con sus 'visiones' sea lo que sea, debería averiguarlo, pero no ahora—.

—Lo que Chloe y Max no se imaginaban es que desde otro lugar estaban siendo observadas por un grupo de personas con habilidades extraordinarias que muy pronto llegarían a formar parte de su vida.

Un grupo que en un principio permaneció oculta a la luz pública, pero que siempre estaban presentes cuando el mundo o alguien de su misma clase los necesitara—.

—Condado de Westchester. Salem Center, New York.

En una gran mansión, en sus adentros se encontraba quien las estaba observando. Atravesando una largo pasillo de pisos, paredes cromadas y al final una gran puerta en donde sobresalía una gran 'X' dentro de ella se encontraba uno de las mentes más brillantes, fundador de la " **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters** " y líder de los famosos X-Men.

En el salón que llaman 'Cerebro' se encontraba Charles Xavier que usaba un casco que amplía el rango de su poder telepático a una escala global. Algo llamo su atención, una ligera señal en un pequeño poblado de Oregon, ¿un mutante quizás? No, era más que solo uno. Había varios pero estos aun no descubierto tal potencial o quizás sí y solo temen aquello que no pueden comprender. En ese momento alguien interrumpe su concentración. Uno de sus más sobresalientes estudiantes; Scott Summers o mejor conocido como Cyclops—.

"Profesor, ¿Usted pidió llamarme, ocurre algo?

—Inquirió el joven quien vestía con su característico uniforme azul marino, con detalles en amarillo y unas equis que adornaban su hebilla del cinturón y del izquierdo de su uniforme, a la altura de su pecho con un visor de color plateado y rojo rubí los cuales vislumbraba con la luz—.

"Si, Scott quiero que prepares aun equipo para una misión de reconocimiento. Hay algo en este pequeño poblado de Oregon que me tiene muy suspicaz".

—La voz del Profesor Xavier era suave y serena al habla de facciones de un hombre de edad ya madura entre sus 50 o 60 de edad pero bien conservado físicamente pese a su incapacidad motora de la cintura para abajo, se le veía saludable para alguien de su edad—.

"¿Qué tiene de inusual, ha detectado algo, un mutante quizás?"

"Mutantes…"

—Agrego el Profesor al referirse a ellos en plural—.

"¡¿Mutantes, pero sabe el número determinado?!"

—Inquirió Scott, estaba bastante impresionado. Muy rara vez se daba una manifestación masiva del Gen X en individuos. Sin dudas Hank McCoy seria parte del equipo, el estaría más que interesado ante tal descubrimiento y en una sola área—.

"Pero hay algo más, Scott, más que solo ir en búsqueda de nuevos posibles estudiantes. Existe algo que me inquieta en ese lugar y deben ir de inmediato".

— ¿Sera algo malo lo que vio el Profesor Xavier en ese lugar? Hasta para Scott el profesor aún era un enigma pese a todos los años de convivencia junto a él, pero no dudaría en acatar una orden, más si esta involucraba a mutantes que, posiblemente estén en riesgo—.

"En seguida profesor. Iremos preparando el Blackbird"

—Sin poner pero alguno Scott salió de la sala Cerebro a reunirse con el equipo e ir en su misión de reconocimiento hacia Arcadia Bay, Oregón—.

"Algo en ese lugar me resulta familiar. Solo espero estar equivocado con ello y pido que todo salga bien".


End file.
